


They never knew

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: They never knew what would happen for sure in the future, but they made it happen anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If there's one thing I hate about their color scheme, it's that yellow is really a hard to see color. Hence the reason why the 'yellow' above is more brown-ish than yellow...

They never knew.

They never knew, that a single kanji could mean so much, and change their lives forever.

They never knew that five of them would end up together. As forcefully and last minute as the union has been.

They never knew. That the five of them would end up sticking together. Still with each other, 5 years, 10 years, 15 years, and many, many more to come.

They never knew, that a 'holiday' in Hawaii would turn out to be so, so much more.

They never knew, that a particular weather, would take on a whole new meaning.

They never knew, that there would be a type of bond called Arashi, one that transcends family and friendship.

They never knew, that a random application sent in by a family member, a wish to play basketball, and a phone call would turn out to be some much more.

They never knew, that they would one day have their faces plastered all over the country, from posters, to advertisements, to billboards, to buildings, and to jet planes even. Jet planes! How could they have ever imagined!

They never knew, that the embarrassing plastic raincoat costumes would become such a sensation, and haunt them over and over again for the rest of their life.

They never knew, that one day they would perform in front of thousands of fans in the National stadium, domes across the country, and they would do it every year.

They never knew, that one day they would really make a storm all over the world, just as Aiba said in the lines Johnny had made him memorize, back when it all began.

They never knew, that a place called Hawaii would mean so much more to them.

They never knew, never dreamt that they could win six Oricon awards in a year.

He never knew, that one day he would go to Hollywood.  
He never knew, that one day his natural brattiness and sharp tongue would become his trademark.  
He never knew, that one day his skinny, scrawny, feminine self would send girls, and boys, all over the world screaming.  
He never knew, that the songs he wrote would create such a huge impact. 

He never knew, that he would eventually write all the rap lyrics in their songs.  
He never knew, that one day he would become a newscaster.  
He never knew, that he could still complete university despite being an idol, and actually become well known for it.  
He never knew that climbing up a 6 meter wall and a little overhang would take so many tries, be so demanding and so rewarding at the same time. 

He never knew, that 'helping out' with a song and going on a holiday would end up being something so much greater.  
He never knew, that one day he would hold an art exhibition.  
He never knew, that one day he would choreograph his own dance, and their dance, and seduce fan girls all over the world with it.  
He never knew, that his laid back style of non-leadership would lead to them being so successful. And become a popular form of ‘leadership’ in it’s own right. 

He never knew, that one day he would outgrow his awkward, goofy self and became DoS and cool.  
He never knew that one day he would create the break they needed as a group.  
He never knew, that one day he would be the producer of their own concerts.  
He never knew, that his stoic nature would actually be appreciated, and what’s more, by the four most important people in his life. 

He never knew, that having a passport on hand would change his life forever.  
He never knew, that one day his passion and love for animals would come in handy at work.  
He never knew, that one day his natural air-headedness would make him a favorite on variety shows.  
He never knew, that he would win the best jeanist award, and twice in a row.

They never knew.

They never knew, but they did it anyway, and made it all the same.

They never knew, that one day when people talk about Arashi, it meant not the weather, but them.

They never knew, but they created an era all of their own.

There are a lot of things that they still do not know. But they will keep going all the same, because the only way to peak into the future is to keep moving forward and working hard to turn dreams into reality. That, they knew.

 


End file.
